Anexo:6ª temporada de South Park
Miami, EUA |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2002 (17 episodios) }} La sexta temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal de cable Comedy Central el 6 de marzo de 2002 y finalizó el 11 de diciembre del mismo año, con 17 episodios. En Latinoamérica se estrenó por el canal de cable Locomotion entre los años 2002 y 2003. Producción A partir de ésta temporada la serie pasó a doblarse en el estudio miamense The Kitchen Inc. bajo la dirección de Marilynn Moreno, lo cual provocó varios cambios en el elenco: *Butters Stotch y Stephen Stotch, que eran doblados por Frank Falcón , fueron cedidos a Sergio Sáez. *Jimmy Vulmer, que era doblado por Verónica Rivas, fue cedido a Rossana Cicconi. *La Alcaldesa McDaniels, que era doblada por una actriz desconocida, fue cedida a Verónica Rivas. *Dougie, que era doblado por Frank Falcón en la temporada 3, fue cedido a Rossana Cicconi. *Santa Claus, que era doblado por Rolando Felizola, fue cedido a Frank Falcón. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio #2 Asspen Notas *Cuando Sharon esta agradeciendo a "Stephen y Linda", los llama "Chris y Linda", en este episodio como en otros, inusualmente lo llaman "Chris". Episodio #3 Freak Strike Música *'Busquemos nuestra etiqueta' ::Interpretado por: Sergio Sáez (Butters), Rolando Felizola, Xavier Coronel, Jorge Luis García, Guillermo Sauceda, Otros Episodio #4 Fun with Veal Música *'Salvemos al orden' ::Interpretado por: Patricia Azan y Sergio Sáez Episodio #5 The New Terrance and Phillip Movie Trailer Música *'Pelear con el mundo entero' ::Interpretado por: Rolando Felizola *'Pelear con el mundo entero' (Versión simplificada) ::Interpretado por: Frank Falcón (Russel Crowe) Notas *Las voces de los ciudadanos de China se dejaron en ingles. *En la escena en Puerto Rico, cuando Russel Crowe fingió su voz como el de un niño (parecido al de Butters) fue doblado por Sergio Sáez. *El dueño del bar se escuchó con una voz grave cuando hablaba, ya que al expresar sonó como "borracho". Episodio #6 Professor Chaos Episodio #7 The Simpsons Already Did It Notas *Se respeto la traducción del título que es conocido en latinoamérica "Los Simpsons". Música *'Gente de mar y yo' ::Interpretado por: Patricia Azan (Eric) Episodio #8: Red Hot Catholic Love Notas *Los loops del Papa se dejaron en versión original. Música *'Bote católico' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #9 Free Hat Episodio #13: The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers Notas *Sergio Sáez al doblar al niño que juega a Harry Potter, le dió la misma voz con la que años después doblaría a Stan. Episodio #14: The Death Camp of Tolerance Notas *Mientras que en la versión original, durante los créditos del final se escucha la última parte de la canción de Lemmiwinks, en el doblaje esa parte de la canción fue recortada y en su lugar se escucha la usual canción de los créditos usada en los demás capítulos. Música *'Lemmiwinks' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #17: Red Sleigh Down Notas *Los loops de los iraquíes se dejaron en versión original. *Algunos loops de la multitud se dejaron en versión original. Música *'Los 12 días de navidad' **Interpretada por Rossana Cicconi (Jimmy). *'Pú-Chu Express' **Interpretada por Xavier Coronel (Sr. Mojón) y Patricia Azan (Cartman). *'Voy montado en el trineo' **Interpretada por Patricia Azan (Cartman). Disponibilidad legal En televisión, MTV Latinoamérica transmite 12 de los 17 capítulos con su doblaje original. Los otros 5 son Jared has Aides ,Freak Strike,Child Abduction is not Funny, A Ladder to Heaven y The Death Camp of Tolerance, que por razones desconocidas MTV no ha querido transmitir y por lo tanto, no hay formas legales de conseguir los doblajes de esos capítulos (con la excepción de The Death Camp of Tolerance). En DVD se han incluido con su doblaje original los siguientes capítulos: *'The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers' y The Death Camp of Tolerance fueron incluidos en la edición en DVD de South Park Los Hits Volumen 1 que lanzó Televisa en el 2010. *'Red Hot Catholic Love' ha sido incluido en DVD en dos ocasiones: en la edición South Park Los Hits Volumen 1, y en la edición La Pasión de los Judíos lanzada en el 2011. *'Red Sleigh Down' fue incluido en la edición en DVD de Navidad en South Park lanzada por Televisa en el 2010. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Series de Comedy Central Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Locomotion